Why My Life?
by MONKEYSMURFROX
Summary: My name is Aida. And this is my life; Running from Nobles, Protecting my friends, Falling in love, and Almost dying. Based on the visual novel Ascension By Rinmaru. Hope you enjoy!


**Hey! Just saying, this is the first story I've posted, so don't sue me if it's real bad, please? Anyway, it's preetty much like the visual novel Ascension by the amazing Rinmaru. BTW, I don't own anything, all rights don't belong to me, sadly. But enough with my boring words, and get reading!**

* * *

Ascension Chapter 1 Part 1

* * *

Cold

I never thought it would be cold

I knew... I knew that one way or another...

I would die like this...

But right now all I want is...

One last chance to fight...

The Nifty Fox Inn of Davenside...

"Best place to find every kind of low life" Sky always said

For me? The Nifty Fox meant money...

People here would always drink until they couldn't see straight any more...

And it was always easy stealing from the drunk...

I would make around eight gold by the end of the night...

Especially when we pulled off the 'drunken fight' trick...

And so it began.

"COME HERE YOU LITTLE FILTH SO I CAN BREAK YOUR ANNOYING FACE!" Sky yelled at me.

_Finally,_ failing to resist the urge to smirk.

So I put on my best 'angry' face and yelled back, "BRING IT ON YOU UGLY WENCH!"

I heard a dwarf, obviously drunk, yell behind me, "FIGHT!"

A drunk customer stood up from the stool he was sitting on, which fell over, and shouted, "COME AT ME YOU STINKY FART HEADED ODARGAN COWS!"

All the waitress did was scream and run out of the Inn.

"Psst," Sky whispered to me, "The fight is on... We don't have a lot of time, so steal quickly OK? Ready?" She asked me.

I just rolled my eyes in answer. So grabbed all the gold I could, and met Sky under the counter. I counted the gold I got. 16 coins.

"I amaze myself sometimes." I said with a grin.

We made our way out and travelled back to camp. The moon was already up when we got back. I was about to step into my tent after Sky, but I felt someone grab my elbow.

"There you are!" I turned to see Tahn, Sky's father, pull me over next to the fire, away from the tent.

"I suppose you are done putting my daughter in danger?" He asked, looking me right in the eye.

"You know I would never put Sky in danger, Tahn." I answered, and it was true.

"Don't forget. We letting you stay in the camp out of kindness..."

"I know, I never..."

"Look Aida," He interrupted, "When we found you... Your wounds..." I cringed at the memory. "If Sky didn't bring you here in time, you would die that day."

"I told you I don't want to talk about it, Tahn..."I said warningly, slightly frowning. "Besides, if I was planning to hurt your daughter I would have done so in the past six years."

"Just... Don't put her in danger." I rolled my eyes at that, I would never. "Whatever you do, keep her alive... Consider this a favour for your life."

"I would protect her even I didn't owe you my life. You don't have to remind me that every minute. She is my friend."

He just walked away at that point.

"I hate this guy."

Instead of going strait to the tent this time, I just wondered around camp. Pretty much the usual; Jalen the moonie, making new arrows, and being quiet. Cal the mercenary, I think he has the biggest crush on Sky. Then Esmay and Brale the twins, Esmay teasing Brale again. I wonder how Sky tells them apart.

So I just went to the tent, nothing more to do.

Sky was reading her mother's journals as usual. I just casually looked at the stuff we have in our tent, then Sky started an interesting conversation.

"Hmm..."

"What's up? Did you find something?" I asked.

"Yes... well. Something... "She answered, "My Mum mentions a hidden temple on Ionmarsh quite often on her journals..."

"Do you really think it's about the Old Kingdom?"

"It could be, she was smart. She would never leave any real findings on paper... Aida please, I want to check that temple out. Can we go there tomorrow?"

"All right, let's check it out. I just don't want you to be disappointed if it's a dead end like last time."

"Try to get some sleep, Aida, we have to wake up early tomorrow."

_Ugh, morning people._ Oh well, whatever will make her happy. So I nodded in reply, and lay down for a while, staring up at the roof of the tent.

What would be at that temple anyway, that is, if there is one. All my thoughts were clustered at the moment. What if there is something dangerous at Ionmarsh? What if one of us dies? What if Sky dies? What about me? What if I die? Or even worse, what if I kill Sky? I shuddered at that thought, no, I can't kill Sky. I rolled over onto my side, away from her, and with that, I fell asleep.

* * *

**So... What do you think?! Pretty amateur I know, But uhh... review, If you can please. And I'll update as soon as I can. So... see you later suckers! XD jk, I know, call me mean, :/ bye!**


End file.
